


Missing You

by LacePendragon



Series: Reposted RWBY Fics [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Light Angst, Menagerie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePendragon/pseuds/LacePendragon
Summary: Blake can’t sleep. A certain blonde bombshell is haunting her dreams. As it turns out, she’s not the only one haunted by visions of a loved one she left behind.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2017, but I genuinely have no idea if I ever posted it. So, here you go. Enjoy some angsty Bumbleby with a side of Seamonkeys.

Blake leaned against the railing off the porch, staring out into the forest with a cup of cooling tea in her hands. Her robe hung loose around her, protection from the unseasonal chill that had blown in over Menagerie sometime in the last few days. She looked up at the stars, watching the line of the horizon disappear into the forest so that the trees blurred into the night sky.

Even so late, the colours were still visible, if a bit muted. Flowers of all sorts – big, blooming blossoms in a dozen different colours – were scattered amidst the edge of the forest, where trees with leaves and trees with needles mixed together beneath the palm trees that formed closer to the beaches.

She loved that forest, even if it had protected the identity of a person she’d once called friend and no longer knew what to call. As a child, she’d spent so much time in that forest, racing through it with friends, with her parents, trying to find a way to move as silently as possible.

Funny, how so many of her childhood games had come in handy, when she’d walked away from the light and vanished into the shadows with Adam Taurus.

But that wasn’t what had drawn her out of her room and out of her slumber, so late at night. No, for once, her dreams had been clear of Adam Taurus and his glowing eyes. Clear of Ilia and her betrayal. Clear of fire and clear of brimstone. Clear of Grimm and clear of nightmares.

Instead, her dreams had been of the pleasant sort. Her days in Beacon, before everything had fallen, and not a hint of things going wrong in the future. Blake hadn’t been aware of any darkness, in her dream. Yang’s light – golden and beautiful as it was – seemed to block any sort of darkness out. She’d fallen into that golden light, into that light laughter, and into those purple eyes. They’d fallen together, spiralling together and dancing at the dance, twirling on rooftops days later.

A kiss, so tangible she swore she hadn’t dreamt it, had finally woken her.

If not for Blake’s history of kissing Yang, she would have feared someone had broken into her room and kissed her just to scare her. With everything else going on in her life, it almost seemed plausible.

So, now, Blake stood on the porch, leaning against the railing in the cool of night, haunted by images of the beautiful woman she’d walked away from.

She’d done it to protect Yang, Blake reminded herself, but that didn’t make it any easier. That didn’t make walking away hurt less. That didn’t make imagining what Yang must have thought of her, and what Yang might say, if Blake ever returned, any less terrifying and gut wrenching.

Blake was fairly certain that Yang hated her, now, that their history – sweet and intimate as it was – would mean nothing in the face of her betrayal.

She knew Yang hated it when people ran. She knew Yang’s worst fear was being left behind.

But still, she’d ran. She’d ran because Adam Taurus had told her that he would kill everyone she loved. That he would destroy everything in her world. She ran because he’d proven he could. He’d proven he could destroy everything. Blake’s parents – older, wiser, stronger – could take him, but Yang couldn’t.

Sometimes, Blake wondered what it said of her, that she’d rather run away from the people she loved, than stay and protect them. She thought it was a coward’s move, but she also knew she couldn’t take Adam on, not alone. Perhaps no one could.

She hoped Yang hated her for what she’d done. In the end, it would be less painful for Yang, that way. Much, much less painful.

Blake sighed, then her ears swivelled as she picked up footsteps behind her. She knew those footsteps almost as well as her own, these days, and didn’t start when Sun appeared to her right.

He was shirtless, wearing a pair of sweatpants that Blake had dug up for him to wear as pyjamas. They’d had to cut a hole for his tail, but her mom had done some decent seamstress work and he seemed to like them just fine.

“Nightmares?” asked Sun. He held a cup of tea in his tail, then passed it off to his hands, sipping at it. Blake sipped her own, grimacing at how cold it had grown in her thinking. She poured it out into the plants, over the railing, and started when Sun held out his own to her.

Gratefully, she took the tea, drinking deeply from it before smiling at Sun and handing it back to him. He took another sip, waiting for Blake to speak.

“No,” said Blake. “For once, I actually had pleasant dreams.” She frowned at the stars.

Sun raised his eyebrows, looking more and more like her in expression every day. “The horror,” he said, teasing.

Blake rolled her eyes and nudged him. He saved the tea, carefully balancing it despite his wobbling arms. He took another sip and held it back to Blake, who drained half of what was left and held it close to keep herself warm. She wasn’t sure how Sun could handle the chill, especially since he was from Vacuo.

“It woke me up,” said Blake. She shook her head. “I’m not used to getting what I want, Sun, even in my dreams.”

“That’s kind of sad,” said Sun, wrinkling his nose.

Blake sighed. “Yeah.” She handed the tea back to Sun and he drank the rest, setting it down on the table next to him. “What about you?” she asked, cocking her head to one side. Her ears twisted around, flattening out a bit.

“Lonely,” said Sun, shrugging. His cheeks and ears were red as he said, “It’s been a while since I slept alone.”

Blake frowned. “In a room?” she asked.

“In a bed,” said Sun, glancing to her. He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, but the gesture was small and his laughter was quiet, as if he were ashamed to admit it.

Blake cracked a smile. “You and Neptune shared a bed?” she asked, a bit of tease to her voice. “Now there’s something I didn’t expect.”

He shrugged. “Hey, a guy gets cold in Mistral weather. Once we were dating, it just seemed… I dunno, logical?” His words stumbled over one another as he tried to find them. Blake smiled at his fumbling.

“He’s quite the guy,” said Blake, drily.

“Yeah, he’s pretty amazing,” said Sun. He sighed and stared down, into the forest instead of up at the stars. His shoulders slumped and he frowned, not looking at Blake. “I miss him.”

Blake rested a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it a bit, smiling softly at him. “It’s okay. I’m sure he still loves you.” Her smile spread, going crooked. “I bet he’s going to _murder_ you when you get back. With kisses.” She added the last part when she saw how wide Sun’s eyes had gotten. “You’re a lucky guy, Sun.”

“You’re a lucky girl,” replied Sun. Blake looked away, taking her hand off Sun and folding her arms on the railing. She leaned forward on them, staring down. “Hey, don’t give me that. If I can be forgiven for running after you, she can forgive you for running.”

“It’d be easier if she didn’t,” said Blake, softly. Sun wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her close. Blake let herself lean against Sun, closing her eyes. Sun slipped his arm around her shoulders. “I did a terrible thing to her, Sun. I…” She shook her head, unable to keep going.

“Listen, whatever happened back there, you have your reasons,” said Sun. He shrugged and Blake opened her eyes to tilt her head and look up at him. He gave her a wry smile. “Listen, they might not have been well explained reasons at the time, but if you talked to her, I’m sure you could figure it out.”

Blake sighed and shook her head. “I’m not sure I want to.”

“What do you mean?” asked Sun.

Blake stepped away from him, hugging herself as she walked across the porch. “I told you before, Sun, I loved them like I never loved anyone, and I _want_ them to hate me.”

“I thought you got passed that,” said Sun, his voice so soft and far away that Blake might have imagined it.

Blake _wished_ she’d imagined it.

“How do you get over that kind of doubt? How do you get over that kind of hatred?” asked Blake. She stared out at the forest, her vision blurring with tears and her entire body trembling as she tried not to let the tears and sobs that resided within her escape. “I may be working to take back the White Fang, and I may be working on letting people in, but that doesn’t mean I can change the past.”

She turned and looked at Sun, who watched her with soft eyes and a slowly dawning look of horror and pity. “I love her, Sun,” said Blake, her voice cracking through. “But that doesn’t mean I want her to love me.” She shook her head, voice trembling, and the tears finally slipped free, tracking down her face and falling to splatter on the wooden porch beneath her feet.

Sun started forward, wrapping his arms around her shoulders just as Blake collapsed into sobs. She clung to his arms, holding tight to them as she buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. He stroked her back. He whispered into her hair. She felt and heard none of it. The entire world dissolved into her tears for who knew how long.

When she surfaced, sniffling and shivering and wondering why the hell it was so cold, Sun was humming lullabies as he stroked her back.

“I’m sorry,” whispered Blake, into his shoulder. She made no move to lift her face. She made no move to step away from him. It was selfish, to hold him here. He would get hurt. He wouldn’t survive another fight like that one, not without a lot more luck than either one of them possessed.

Her mom had always joked that black cats were bad luck, after all.

“Did I ever tell you how Neptune and I got together?” asked Sun. Blake shook her head, only barely moving her head as she did so. “So, Neptune and I have been friends since Sanctum. We were buddies there.” He nudged Blake and she stepped back from him. Both of them leaned against the railing, shoulders pressed together and Blake’s head resting on his shoulder.

“But, when we hit Haven, I started to… notice stuff about him,” said Sun. His cheeks flushed despite the cool of the night and he looked away from Blake, pressing his lips together. “One day, after I’d figured it out, we got into this huge blow out. I thought it was over. I thought we’d never be friends again.”

Blake turned her head slightly to look up at him, frowning. She couldn’t imagine those two fighting. They cared about each other far too much.

“It was all because I couldn’t handle how I felt and I took it out on him,” said Sun. His voice sounded far away. He slid his arm and his tail around her – one at her shoulder, one at her waist. “And when he came to talk to me, I just…” Sun sighed. “I came clean. I told him the truth.”

“What happened?” asked Blake. She had a feeling she knew the answer. After all, they were together, now. And sickeningly sweet at that.

“He kissed me.” Sun sounded almost awed as he said those three words. “He kissed me and he told me that there wasn’t a girl or guy in Remnant that measured up to me.” He chuckled, shaking his head a bit. Then, he leaned his cheek on Blake’s head. “My point, Blake, is that you can fight with people and still make it work. What happened in Beacon…” Sun sighed. “You never could have predicted that.”

“It’s different,” said Blake, quietly. “I cost her an _arm_, Sun.”

“She came after you,” said Sun.

“She didn’t know what he was capable of,” said Blake.

Sun shifted against her, his arm tight. “Did you?”

Blake grit her teeth. “That’s not the _point_.” She clenched her hands into fists against the railing. “I should have been able to save her.”

“You did,” said Sun. “Do you think she’d be alive, if not for you?”

“Do you think she’d still have an arm, if not for me?” retorted Blake, words harsh on her tongue.

Sun sighed. “Blake…”

Blake pushed off him and turned away, hugging herself again. She was tired of this argument. She’d had it with her mother – almost the exact same way, bar Neptune and Haven – and she didn’t want to have it again.

“I’m tired,” said Blake, softly. “I’m going back to bed.” She headed for the door and hesitated a moment when she heard Sun sigh.

“Sleep well, Blake. If you need anything, my door’s always open,” said Sun. Blake nodded, knowing Sun could see the gesture, and headed back to her room.

She pretended she didn’t notice the tears slipping down her cheeks as she walked.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
